slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Śluzakomaniak/Musiakowe przygody w Slugterze
Skomentujcie i/lub zamówcie rysunek --> http://pl.slugterra.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:%C5%9Aluzakomaniak/Rysuneczki Rozdział 1 Pewnego dnia, w Cichej Trawie, 17letni chłopak imieniem Szymon usłyszał dziwne dźwięki. Wyjrzał przez okno i zobaczył chłopaka i dziewczynę, walczącymi z Hooligangiem. Szymon wyskoczył przez okno i zaczął skakać po dachach. Zeskoczył z dachu na Billego. Obaj leżeli na ziemi. Szymon wyrzucił Blaster Billego, i związał mu ręce sznurem który miał w kieszeni. Billego zabrała Straż Pieczarna. Reszta Hooligangu uciekła. Szymon podszedł do chłopaka i dziewczyny. -Witajcie, Jestem Szymon- powiedział Szymon -Witaj, ja jestem Vaoru, a to jest Narumi-powiedział chłopak -Dzięki za pomoc- powiedziała dziewczyna -Nie ma za co- odpowiedział Szymon -A... czemu gonie zaatakowałeś śluzakiem?-spytał się Vaoru, Szymona -Bo nie mam śluzaków.. ani jednego- odpowiedział Szymon -A blaster masz?-spytała się Narumi -Blaster mam, ale go nigdy nie używałem-odpowiedział -A poza tym.. Dlaczego ty tak łatwo skakałeś po tych dachach?? -spytał się Vaoru -Mam wyostrzone zmysły; Jestem zwinniejszy niż wy, Szybszy, silniejszy i mam lepszy wzrok, słuch i węch-odpowiedział Szymon -Czyli.. jesteś lepszą wersją człowieka.. tak? -spytała się Narumi -Tak.. a zostało to spowodowane eksperymentami, które były na mnie robione jak byłem dzieckiem-odpowiedział Szymon Szymon wsiadł na Mecha-hienę Billego która stała pod sklepem i zaprowadził ją do swojego garażu, po czym wrócił do Vaoru i Narumi. -emm.. wy macie jakiś gang czy coś?? bo chętnie bym dołączył-powiedział Szymon -Nie, nie mamy, ale możemy założyć-powiedział Narumi -Hmm.. więc mamy gang, ale nie mamy gdzie mieszkać.. -powiedział Vaoru -U mnie możecie, mam duży dom, mieszkam sam.. mam wolne pokoje.. -powiedział Szymon Wszyscy poszli do domu Szymona. -Oto moje królestwo..-powiedział Szymon -WOW.. łóżko wodne..??- spytał się Vaoru -W każdym pokoju takie jest.. -powiedział Szymon- a teraz pokażę wam wasze pokoje-dodał -Ale czadowy dom-powiedziała Narumi Gdy Zaprowadził Narumi i Vaoru do pokoi, wszyscy wyszli, i poszli coś zjeść do restauracji. Później wrócili do domu i każdy przedstawił swój arsenał. -Ja mam; Floppera, Pajęczaka, Zamrażacza, Tazerlinga, Pnączniaka i Flaringo -powiedziała Narumi -A ja mam; świecącego* Tazerlinga, Negashade, Arachneta, Brudnego Łobuza, Hoverbuga, Kryształka.. -powiedział Vaoru -A ja nie mam żadnego śluzaka-powiedział Szymon Zaczęło się ściemniać. Śluzaki wypuszczono do ogrodu z tyłu domu, a Szymon, Vaoru i Narumi poszli spać. *świecące śluzak- co jakiś czas z każdego gatunku (zależy od występowania) rodzi się osobnik o innym kolorze skóry. Ten śluzak jest silniejszy, szybszy i zwinniejszy od normalnego przedstawiciela. Rozdział 2 Z samego Rana, Gang Szymona wybrał się na wyprawę do Śnieżkotańca, by obejrzeć najnowszy film. Nie wzięli prawie żadnych śluzaków bo uznali że będą zbędne. Gdy film się skończył, wszyscy wyjechali na Mechach. -Ale fajny Film- powiedziała Narumi -No..-odpowiedział Szymon -Najlepsze było to że Max pokonał tego ogra, za pomocą tego Floppera-powiedział Vaoru Gdy wrócili do kryjówki ujrzeli.. Kupę popiołu. Cały dom się spalił, a śluzaki pouciekały. Zostały im tylko te śluzaki, które mieli przy sobie. Na miejscu byli strażacy. -To wasz dom? -spytał się jeden ze strażaków -Tak-odpowiedział Szymon -Jeśli was to interesuje, to podpalił go Billy-powiedział Strażak po czym wsiadł na mecha i odjechał. -Mój dom -powiedział Szymon- mój piękny dom, został spalony-dodał -Musimy znaleźć nową kryjówkę-powiedział Vaoru -i śluzaki- dodała Narumi -Skoro Mamy zdobyć śluzaki, to może wystartujemy w Śluzobiegu? -powiedział Szymon- pierwsze miejsce dostaje Kryształka, Drugie Medyka, a trzecie Strachoducha-dodał -Hmm.. czemu nie.. -powiedziała Narumi Gdy dotarli na miejsce i zgłosili się sędzia powiedział; -Zawodnicy proszeni na start, i pamiętajcie że obowiązuje zasada śluzakowania. Wszyscy się ustawili. -START! -krzyknął Sędzia i wystrzelił Fosforzaka Na początku jechała dziewczyna na mecha-kurze, Jednak nie zauważyła kałuży błota i w nią wjechała. Jej mech się zatrzymał. Wszyscy jak najszybciej jechali. Nagle przed nimi pojawił się Klif. Jakiś Gość strzelił Zamrażaczem który zrobił most, po którym przejechali wszyscy zawodnicy. Gdy dotarli do Kryształowych Jaskiń, wszyscy spowolnili trochę. Połowę zawodników porozgniatały Kryształowe Robale. Kilku zawodników dojechało do mety. -PIERWSZE MIEJSCE; VAORU RAIZEN, DRUGIE MIEJSCE; MAX, A TRZECIE MIEJSCE; SZYMON! -krzyknął sędzia Vaoru, Szymon i Max, zgłosili się po śluzaki. -Witaj Max, ja jestem Szymon, a to Vaoru -powiedział Szymon -Widziałem się w TV, to ty uratowałeś tego staruszka? tak?-spytał się Vaoru -Tak, To ja-odpowiedział Max -Chcesz wstąpić do naszego Gangu? -spytał się Szymon -Nie, dzięki-odpowiedział Max, po czym odjechał. Szymon, Vaoru i Narumi pojechali do Cichej Trawy, i poszli do starego, opuszczonego domu na końcu miasta. -Ja Mam Negashade, Świecącego* Tazerlinga, Kryształka i Arachneta-powiedział Vaoru -Ja mam Strachoducha i Zamrażacza którego zabrałem temu gościowi który zrobił most-powiedział Szymon -A ja mam Floppera, Tazerlinga,pnączniaka i zamrażacza-powiedziała Narumi. Wszyscy byli zmęczeni dniem, więc poszukali miejsc do spania w tym opuszczonym budynku i zasnęli. Rozdział 3 Szymon, Vaoru i Narumi jechali przez Las. Narumi pojechała do Cichej Trawy bo miała sprawę do załatwienia. Nagle Szymona i Vaoru zaatakowały Roboty. -O nie.. namierzyli mnie..-powiedział Szymon -Co? Kto cię namierzył?- spytał się Vaoru -Te roboty należą do Człowieka który robił na mnie eksperymenty-odpowiedział Szymon -Aha... -powiedział Vaoru Roboty zaczęły się rozdzielać. Było ich mnóstwo. -Odsuń się!- powiedział Szymon, do Vaoru który chował się za skałę Szymon coś wcisnął na swoim zegarku i zaczął biec w stronę robotów. Zaraz przed nimi zmienił się w "Kamiennego golema" i podskoczył. Gdy wrócił na ziemię rozległa się fala uderzeniowa która rozwaliła roboty. -WOW-powiedział Vaoru- WOW-dodał -Podobało się?? -spytał się Szymon ze śmiechem -Emm.. to było SUPEROWE!! -powiedział Vaoru-Jak ty to zrobiłeś?? -spytał się Vaoru -Mam w sobie DNA śluzaka Wszystkotypa* i mogę się zmieniać w stwory, które mają moce śluzaków. Teraz byłem śluzakiem Ziemi. -Emm... a w jakie jeszcze śluzaki możesz się zmienić?-spytał się Vaoru -Sam nie wiem. Te moce "odblokowują się" co jakiś czas.. -odpowiedział Szymon -A potrafisz się zmienić w coś Tazerlingo podobnego? -spytał się podekscytowany Vaoru. -Tak -odpowiedział Szymon, wpisujący coś do zegarka i zmieniając się w Elektrycznego człowieka. Po chwili wrócił do ludzkiej formy. -Chcesz się zmienić w jakiegoś śluzaka?? -spytał się Szymon -A.. To tak mogę?- spytał się Vaoru z niedowierzaniem -Tak, ale na krótko. Za to ja mogę się zmienić na stałe-odpowiedział Szymon. -Hmm.. Tak chcę zmienić się w śluzaka- powiedział Vaoru -W jakiego? -spytał się Szymon dając swój zegarek Vaoru -W.. Hoverbuga-odpowiedział Szymon wcisnął coś na zegarku, a Vaoru zmienił się w.. ptaka.. Wyrosły mu pióra Lecz po minucie zmienił się znów w Człowieka. -Łaskotało mnie-powiedział Vaoru śmiejąc się jeszcze Vaoru i Szymon znów wsiedli na mechy i pojechali do Cichej Trawy. Gdy dotarli zauważyli Narumi. -I co? Załatwiłaś nam ten dom? -spytał się Vaoru -Tak- odpowiedziała Narumi Cały gang poszedł zobaczyć dom. Szymon zdjął zegarek i schował go. -Czemu go zdejmujesz? -spytał się Vaoru -Bo jest mi niepotrzebny -odpowiedział Szymon -Emm.. aha.. -powiedziała Narumi niewiedząca o co chodzi -Słuchajcie, skoro potrzebujemy śluzaków, to może pójdziemy na Turniej Śluzostrzelców? -spytał się Szymon -Hmm.. Ok -powiedziała Narumi -Przyda nam się zdobyć śluzaki-powiedział Vaoru Wszyscy poszli do restauracji coś zjeść. Gdy zjedli wsiedli na mechy i zaczęli jechać na Turniej Śluzostrzelców. Śluzak Wszystkotyp* - jest to śluzak który pooddzielał swoje moce i stworzył Slugterre i śluzaki. Rozdział 4 Cały Gang jechał na turniej śluzostrzelców. Zdążyli dojechać do Jaskini ognistego Stawu w ostatniej chwili. Gdy się zapisali, poproszono ich o podpisanie jakiegoś dokumentu. -Co to? -spytał się Szymon -Jest to dokument w którym oświadczacie że jeśli się wam coś stanie to my za to nie odpowiadamy- powiedział sędzia Po podpisaniu dokumentów zaczął się Turniej. Walczyło sporo ludzi. Po kilku godzinach nadeszła kolej na Szymona. -Teraz będzie walczyć Szymon i Pronto-powiedział sędzia Szymon i Pronto stanęli do walki. -Pokonam cię-powiedział Pronto -Ta.. możesz pomarzyć-odpowiedział Szymon Szymon wystrzelił Strachoducha który przestraszył Pronto. -PODDAJĘ SIĘ!-krzyknął Pronto Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Szymon wziął od Pronto Wzdętośluzaka. -Ale cienias-powiedział Szymon -Teraz będzie walczyć Narumi i Shockwire-powiedział sędzia Stanęli do walki i Shockwire od razu wystrzelił Tazerlinga. Narumi uniknęła i odpowiedziała mi Pnączniakiem który wywołał swąd u Shockwire'a. Shockwire strzelił Tazerlingiem który poraził Narumi. Wściekła Narumi wystrzeliła Zamrażacza który zamroził blaster Shockwire'a i go przewrócił.Narumi podeszła do niego i związała mu ręce flopperem. -NARUMI WYGRYWA- krzyknął sędzia Narumi wzięła Tazerlinga. -Mam już 2 tazerlingi.. -powiedziała Narumi do siebie -Teraz Vaoru i Billy-powiedział sędzia -Znowu ty.. -Powiedział Billy strzelając Flaringo w Vaoru. Vaoru odpowiedział mu Negashade który zasłonił widoczność Billy'emu. Billy strzelił Lawośluzem lecz nie trafił. Vaoru strzelił Kryszałkiem który wykopał rów do którego wpadł Billy. -VAORU WYGRYWA-krzyknął sędzia Vaoru zabrał Brudnego Łobuza. -Pierwsza runda się skończyła, druga runda odbędzie się w Jaskini Skalnej- Powiedział sędzia do Uczestników Turnieju którzy już siedzieli na Mechach i Odjeżdżali. Rozdział 5 Gdy Wszyscy dotarli do Jaskini Skalnej zaczęła się kolejna konkurencja-walki trzech na trzech. -W Tej Rundzie startuje 96 uczestników. -Powiedział sędzia Ludzie walczyli zaciekle. Po kilku godzinach nadeszła kolej na Vaoru, Narumi i Szymona. -Teraz Narumi, Vaoru i Szymon będą walczyć z Trojaczkami Mocy-powiedział sędzia Wszyscy się ustawili i zaczęli strzelać śluzakami. Vaoru strzelił Pajęczakiem który uwięził Gabe'a. -Gabe odpadł-powiedział sędzia. Narumi oberwała Zderzakiem Marcusa. -Narumi odpadła-powiedział sędzia Vaoru strzelił Kryształkiem który wykopał rów, a Szymon strzelił Strachoduchem w Marcusa który wleciał w rów. Vaoru strzelił Negashade w Marcusa. -Trojaczki Mocy przegrywają! -krzyknął sędzia Vaoru wziął Magika od Gabe'a, Szymon wziął Zderzaka od Marcusa, a Narumi wzięła Tormato od Fav. -Czas na kolejną Konkurencje-Pojedynek na Mechach-powiedział sędzia Na kilku torach (cały czas w jaskini skalnej) uczestnicy próbowali się strącić z mechów. Narumi, Vaoru i Szymon przeszli tą konkurencje. -Zostało 16zawodników. Teraz Konkurs strzelecki. -powiedział sędzia Wszyscy zaczęli strzelać w cele. Po zakończeniu konkurencji zostało tylko 8zawodników. -Każde z was już dostanie wybranego przez siebie Pospolitego lub Niepospolitego śluzaka. Lecz w tej, ostatniej konkurencji będziecie walczyć o Bardzo i Niezwykle rzadkie śluzaki oraz o 1,2 i 3miejsce w turnieju. -powiedział sędzia Rozdział 6 -MARCUS! WYZYWAM CIĘ NA POJEDYNEK! - krzyknęła Narimi do Marcusa -Ehh.. Pokonam cię -powiedział Marcus Zebrali się wszyscy uczestnicy, a nawet Telewizja Slugterrańska. Narumi i Marcus zaczęli walczyć. Wszędzie leciały śluzaki. Narumi unikała śluzaki Marcusa jakby wiedziała gdzie lecą. Marcus obrywał a to Tazerlingiem, a to Pnączniakiem... Narumi został tylko jeden śluzak-Flopper. Narumi wystrzeliła Floppera który.. Zerwał Marcusowi spodnie. Marcus miał bokserki w Serca i w Jednorożce. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Marcus się popłakał i uciekł. -Upokorzyłam go na cała Slugterrę-powiedziała Narumi z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy -Pojedynek skończony więc czas zacząć ostatni konkurencje która polega na ukryciu się w lesie i strzelaniu w innych śluzakami. Każdy kto oberwie śluzakiem odpada-powiedział sędzia Wszyscy śluzostrzelcy którzy startowali-Narumi, Szymon, Max, Vaoru, Billy, I 3 innych śluzostrzelców-pochowali się w Lesie. Szymon natknął się na Maxa który rozmawiał z Vaoru. -Chcesz z nami współpracować? -spytał się Max, Szymona -Emm... Tak... -powiedział Szymon który wspiął się na Drzewo. Vaoru strzelił Kryształkiem który wykopał dół, i Magikiem który go zakrył iluzją. Max i Vaoru schowali się za skałą i rzucili kamień by ktoś przybiegł. W stronę hałasu przyszedł Jeden ze śluzostrzelców i wpadł w dół. Strzelił Pajęczakiem w drzewo i zaczął się wyciągać z dołu, Lecz Drugi śluzostrzlec przeciął Sieć zębaczem, A Vaoru strzelił Brudnym Łobuzem i śluzostrzelec odpadł. Szymon z drzewa zauważył jakiegoś śluzostrzelca i strzelił w jego stronę Zderzakiem który trafił śluzostrzlca. W grze zostało jeszcze 6uzestników-Max,Vaoru,Narumi,Szymon,Billy i śluzostrzlec. Narumi która schowała się pod mostem strzeliła Pnączniakiem w Śluzostrzelca. Billy zauważył Narumi i Trafił ją Geogłazem który pokrył ją kryształami. W Walce pozostali Szymon, Vaoru, Max i Billy. Max oddalił się od Vaoru i Szymona by Poszukać Billego. Znalazł go i strzelił w niego Pajęczakiem. Max wrócił do Vaoru i Szymona. -Współpracę czas zakończyć-powiedział Max strzelając w Vaoru Tormato. Szymon zeskoczył z drzewa i strzelił w Maxa zamrażaczem. Wszystkich 8uczestników spotkało się na polanie. Na drzewie była kartka z napisem. "1. miejsce- Szymon- wygrywa; Enigmo i Zębacza 2. miejsce-Max- wygrywa; Hipnotyzera i Makobreakera 3. Miejsce-Vaoru- Wygrywa; Infurnusa i Hoverbuga 4. Miejsce- Billy-Wygrywa; Tormato 5. Miejsce-Naumi-Wygrywa; Flaringo 6. Miejsce-Ash-Wygrywa; Zamrażacza 7. Miejsce-Thomas- Wygrywa; Flaringo 8. Miejsce-Marta- Wygrywa; Zderzaka" -Max.. Może jednak wstąpisz do naszego gangu? -Zaproponował Szymon, Maxowi -Zastanowię się..-powiedział Max po czym wszyscy wsiedli na Mechy i odjechali. Rozdział 7 Szymon, Vaoru i Narumi jechali do swojej kryjówki. Nagle przed mechy wyskoczył im jakiś człowiek i strzelił w Vaoru lawośluzem. Lawośluz rozpuścił ciało Vaoru a człowiek zniknął. -Vaoru!!-Krzyknął Szymon patrząc się na "kałużę" z Vaoru która zaczęła świecić. Wynurzył się z niej Vaoru, tylko że.. w postaci ducha.. -Vaoru..? -powiedziała Narumi patrząc się na ducha -Nie martwcie się, porzućcie mnie.. Tak miało się stać -powiedział duch po czym on, "kałuża" i jego śluzaki zniknęły (śluzaki uciekły). Szymon i Narumi za chwilę zapomnieli o Vaoru, ponieważ nie byli do niego za bardzo przywiązani. -Szymon, poczekaj -powiedział Max -Emm.. co ty tu robisz?? -spytał się Szymon -Emm.. śledziłem was.. widziałem to co się stało z Vaoru.. -powiedział Max -Aha-odpowiedział Szymon -Przemyślałem sprawę z dołączeniem do twojego gangu.. i.. zgadzam się-powiedział Max Szymon i Narumi się ucieszyli i pojechali do Miasta Gastronomicznego by przywitać nowego członka gangu. Szymon Kupił Wino. Gdy gang wypił całą butelkę wina, wyszli na dwór i zamówili pokoje w hotelu. Gdy załatwili Nocleg, Szymon wyszedł na dwór, Lecz po chwili poszedł do Hotelu. DNIA Max, Narumi i Szymon już otrzeźwieli po Winie, wsiedli na mechy i pojechali do Jaskini Kosmicznej*. -Wybrałeś najgorszą drogę.. przez Deszczową Jaskinię*..-powiedziała Narumi -Jest to jedyna droga-powiedział Szymon -Mi się podoba taka pogoda-powiedział Max Szymon zauważył dziewczynę szukającą Aquabeeka. Gang podjechał do niej. -Alex? -spytał się Szymon -Szymon? Jak dawno cię nie widziałam-powiedziała dziewczyna -To są Narumi i Max. należą do mojego gangu-powiedział Szymon -Masz gang? a mogłabym do niego wstąpić? -spytała się Alex która akurat złapała Aquabeeka. -Jasne-powiedział Szymon, po czym Alex wsiadła na mecha i Pojechała z resztą gangu do Jaskini Kosmicznej. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Szymon wyjął ze swojego Meca nosorożca cztery hełmy. Gang je włożył i wszedł do jaskini. Dookoła latało kilka śluzaków. Po Kilkunastu Mintach Szymon złapał Meteora*. Wszyscy wyszli z jaskini Kosmicznej, zdjęli hełmy i pojechali do domu Alex, który stał się ich nową kryjówką. Gdy dojechali na miejsce Alex zrobiła Kolację, gdy zjedli zaprowadziła każdego do swojego pokoju, a śluzaki wypuściła do ogrodu. *Jaskinia Kosmiczna- Jest to jaskinia nawiązująca z powierzchnią. Ni ma tam tlenu, a grawitacja jest taka jak na księżycu więc trzeba mieć specjalny kombinezon. Występują tam śluzaki których nie można spotkać nigdzie indziej. *Jaskinia Deszczowa- Jaskinia w której żyją wyłącznie śluzaki wodne i w której zawsze pada deszcz. *Meteor- śluzak który po transformacji wykonuje deszcz meteorów. Rozdział 8 Z samego Rana Gang Szymona wybrał się na spacer. Szli przez las i nagle usłyszeli krzyki. Gang natychmiast pobiegł w stronę krzyków. Ich oczom ukazało się jezioro, a na nim statek z którego dobiegały krzyki. -POMOCY!! -krzyczał ktoś na statku -Emm.. Alex.. cały czas jesteś tym smokiem wody czy coś??-spytał się Szymon -Tak-odpowiedziała Alex po czym położyła pas ze śluzakami i blaster na ziemi i wskoczyła do wody. Alex zaczęła płynąć bardzo szybko, jej nogi zmieniły się w rybi ogon. Gdy rozpędziła się do 100mph za nią zaczął się tworzyć lód. Gdy dotarła do statku wywołała gejzer, po czym wypłynęła nim i wskoczyła na statek. Na statku stało trzech śluzostrzelców którzy zaczęli strzelać w Alex. Alex zaczęła panować nad wodą i strąciła śluzostrzelców ze statku. Alex poszła do sterowni i podpłynęła statkiem do Brzegu. Szymon i reszta weszli na statek i zaczęli szukać człowieka który krzyczał. Gdy go znaleźli okazało się że to Bill-najbogatsza osoba na świecie. -Emm.. czy pan to.. Bill Robipow? -spytała się Narumi -Tak to ja, a w nagrodę za uratowanie mojego życia dam wam nagrodę-odpowiedział mężczyzna -Za uratowanie życia?? -spytał się Szymon -Tak, oni chcieli mnie zabić i zabrać moje pieniądze-odpowiedział Bill Wszyscy poszli po mechy i pojechali do Bogatej Groty* gdzie mieszkał Bill. Bill dał Gangowi 5Ton złota i kilka fabryk, firm i sklepów. Gang Kupił sobie Dom w Bogatej Grocie. Dom kosztował 1tonę złota, a resztą Gang się podzielił. Każdy dostał po tonie złota. Każdy kupił sobie nowy blaster i Mecha-bestie, strój i Kilka gadżetów dla śluzaków. Po zakupach każdemu zostało po 500szt. złota. Max, Narumi i Alex poszli do Restauracji coś zjeść a Szymon poszedł do jednej z fabryk którą dostał od Billa. -Witajcie, ja jestem Szymon, jeden z nowych właścicieli tej fabryki i chciałem was poprosić byście mi wykuli Miecz, i to dobry-powiedział Szymon do Mikrofonu w swoim Gabinecie. Zaraz po tym Szymon poszedł do restauracji, do reszty Gangu. Gdy wszyscy zjedli poszli do nowego domu odpocząć. Szymon źle się poczuł, więc się położył i zasnął. Gdy wstał był cały blady, zmierzył sobie temperaturę, miał gorączkę. -Jestem chory-oznajmił Szymon Cały Gang posmutniał. Alex zrobiła gorącą herbatę dla Szymona. Szymon wypił herbatę a zaraz po tym poszedł do lekarza. Gdy lekarz go zbadał, powiedział; -Jesteś chory na Poserbatoferogobrię. Jest to bardzo rzadka choroba, która jest śmiertelna a można się nią zarazić poprzez przebywanie w oparach pofiulum*. -Więc.. zaraziłem się gdy byłem w fabryce i poprosiłem by mi zrobili miecz-oznajmił Szymon po czym wrócił do Domu -I co? to coś poważnego? -spytał się Max -Nie.. Wyzdrowieję.. To zwykłe przeziębienie- powiedział Szymon, okłamując przyjaciół by się nie martwili. Gang się ucieszył. Wszyscy poza Szymonem poszli nad jezioro popływać. Szymon się położył na kanapie, zaczął kaszleć i zamknął oczy. *Bogata grota- jest to jaskinia w której jest położone miasto w którym mieszkają najbogatsze osoby w Slugterze. *Pofiulum- gaz wytwarzany w Fabrykach poprzez pracę maszyn. Rozdział 9 Gdy Gang wrócił, zauważył Szymona leżącego na kanapie. Max podszedł do Szymona. -żyje? -spytała się Alex -żyje, ale jest osłabiony i ma straszną gorączkę- odpowiedział Max Narumi wybiegła z domu i pobiegła po lekarza. Po kilkunastu minutach przyszła z lekarzem.Lekarz zaczął badać Szymona. -Co mu jest? -spytała się Narumi -to co mu wczoraj mówiłem, jest chory na Poserbatoferogobrię. Jest to śmiertelna choroba a wyleczyć się ją da tylko poprzez wypicie wywaru z 3różnych kwiatów-Śluzaczego słonecznika*, wulkanicznego podpalaka* i fioletowego wysokowca*-odpowiedział lekarz -On jestchory na Poserbatoferogobrię? mówił nam że to zwykłe przeziębienie-oznajmił Max -więc was okłamał-odpowiedział Lekarz po czym wyszedł. Alex Pojechała po śluzaczy słonecznik, Max po wulkaniczny Podpalak a Narumi po Fioletowego Wysokowca. ALEX Gdy Alex dojechała do śnieżkotańca zaczęła szukać Jakiejś Jaskini. Po kilku minutach znalazła. Zaczęła szukać Kwiatów. Nagle zaatakował ją Lodowy Ogr.Alex strzeliła pod siebie Magikiem i "zniknęła". Ogr nie wiedział gdzie ona jest, a Alex szukała kwiatów. Po kilkunastu minutach znalazła dwa słoneczniki. Zerwała je i wróciła do Domu. MAXA Max Dotarł na Wulkan. Wszedł na samą górę. Wszędzie latały magmowe nietoperze a w wulkanie pływał magmowy potwór. Max strzelił Pajęczakiem i Nietoperze zostały złapane i poleciały do Lawy. Max zauważył mnóstwo Podpalaków lecz one rozły nad samą lawą.Strzelił Geogłazem który zrobił kopułę nad lawą i zerwał kilka Podpalaków po czym wrócił do Domu. NARUMI Narumi była już w Jaskini złomowiska. Zaatakował ją Ember. -To mój teren-powiedział Ember strzelając Armasheltem. Narumi uniknęła i strzeliła Tazerlingiem a zaraz potem Zamrażaczem. Ember oberwał śluzakami i zamarzł. Narumi zaczęła Szukać kwiatów. Po kilkunastu minutach chodzenia znalazła jeden kwiat. Zerwała go i pojechała do domu. DOMU -Mamy wszystkie kwiaty? -spytał się Max -Tak-odpowiedziała Narumi Max wrzucił wszystkie kwiaty do garnka, zalał wodą, dodał jakiegoś płynu i po kilku minutach wywar był gotowy. Szymon zdążył się obudzić lecz był ledwo żywy. -Wypij to-powiedziała Alex dając Szymonowi szklankę z wywarem Szymon wypił. -Ohydne.. ale pomogło mi, czuję się milion razy lepiej-oznajmił Szymon Cały gang wskoczył na mechy i pojechał przed siebie. Jechali i jechali aż w końcu Enigmo Szymona zaczął wariować i go gdzieś prowadzić. Szymon jechał tam gdzie prowadził go Enigmo. Dotarli do jakiejś świątyni. Gang zsiadł z mechów. Mechy po chwili zniknęły. -NASZE NOWE MECHY!! -krzyknął Szymon niewiedzący co się dzieje Wszyscy weszli do świątyni ze strachem. Wejście się Zasypało. Narumi wzięła swojego Flaringo który się zapalił. Na ścianie była tabliczka z napisem "jeśli dojdziecie do końca i przeżyjecie, to traficie do wspaniałego miejsca" Gang szedł przez ciemny korytarz. Wszędzie latały Werebaty*. Szymon złapał jednego. Narumi zauważyła coś świecącego, Podeszła do tego. Okazało się że to niezwykle rzadki śluzak o nazwie Nocna Furia*. -Patrzcie! świecąca Nocna Furia!! -powiedziała Narumi wsadzając swojego świecącą Nocną Furię do Wnyki. Wszyscy poszli dalej i dotarli do jakiejś komnaty. *śluzaczy słonecznik- kwiat występujący pospolicie w jaskiniach w śnieżkotańcu. *Wulkaniczny Podpalak- rzadki kwiat występujący tylko na Wulkanie. *Fioletowy Wysokowiec- bardzo rzadki kwiat występujący w tylko w jaskini złomowiska. *Werebat- śluzak typu mrok/powietrze przypominający Hoverbuga. *Nocna Furia- śluzak wyglądający jak Nocna Furia z Jak Wytresować Smoka. Wygląda tak samo w protoformie i po transformacji tylko że po transformacji jest większy. W protoformie potrafi tylko Latać a po transformacji ma wszystkie moce co Nocna Furia. *Świecąca Nocna Furia Narumi- Jest to samica koloru tęczowego. Rozdział 10 Na samym środku komnaty w której był Gang stała jakaś Szafka a na niej była książka. Szymon z niepewnością wziął książkę i wsadził ją do plecaka. -Co to za książka? -spytał się Max -Nie wiem-odpowiedział Szymon który zauważył guzik i go nacisnął. Przed Gangiem otworzyły się drzwi. -W końcu wyszliśmy z tej świątyni-powiedziała Narumi Obok wyjścia stały ich mecha bestie. Gang wsiadł na nie i pojechał do domu. Gdy tam dotarli, Szymon wyjął tą książkę z plecaka. Próbował ją otworzyć ale nie dawał rady. -Kurcze..- powiedział Szymon -Może zmień się w Zderzaka- zaproponowała Alex Szymon wyjął zegarek z szafki i włożył go, wpisał coś do niego i zamienił się w Zderzaka. -WOW.. -powiedziała Narumi- nie wiedziałam że tak umiesz-dodała -Ja też nie- powiedział Max -Tak, umiem.. ale kiedy indziej wam to wytłumaczę-powiedział Szymon Szymon spróbował otworzyć książkę ale mu się nie udało. Szymon zmienił się w człowieka i Zauważył na okładce książki narysowaną dłoń. Przyłożył swoją rękę do tej na książce i.... książka się otworzyła. Na pierwszej stronie była luźna kartka. -To jest magiczna księga a ty stałeś się jej właścicielem. Żeby ją otworzyć musisz przyłożyć swoją dłoń do tej na książce.Nikt inny nie może jej otworzyć. W tej księdze pojawią się niedługo opisy i rysunki wszystkich stworzeń które widziałeś a gdy spotkasz coś nowego to to tez się pojawi lecz po kilku minutach.Jeśli byś chciał się natychmiast dowiedzieć czegoś o jakimś śluzaku lub czymś innym, to przyłóż rękę do tej na książce i wypowiedz nazwę tego czegoś-przeczytał Szymon to co było na kartce Szymon schował książkę do szafki, tak samo jak zegarek. Był wieczór, każdy z gangu wsiadł na swojego mecha i gdzieś pojechał- Max pojechał do sklepu, Narumi do restauracji, Alex pojechała złapać jakiegoś śluzaka a Szymon pojechał odebrać swój miecz. O godzinie 23 Wszyscy wrócili do domu. Alex nic nie złapała, Max wrócił z Częściami do Blastera a Szymon z mieczem. Gang szykował się do spania lecz nagle do Szymona zadzwonił Slugfon*. -Szymon? To ty? z tej strony Maciek- powiedział chłopak który dzwonił do Szymona -Młody? czemu dzwonisz do mnie o tak później godzinie? -spytał się Szymon -Jutro musisz do mnie przyjechać. Obowiązkowo-powiedział Maciek po czym się rozłączył -Kto to? -spytała się Narumi -Nikt Ważny-odpowiedział Szymon po czym się położył. *Slugfon -Slugtrrańska wersja telefonu Rozdział 11 Z samego rana Szymon pojechał do Maćka*. -Siema młody, co tam u ciebie?-spytał się Szymon -Cześć. Słuchaj, Kilku członków Mrocznego Zakonu* porwało Dangerousa*-odpowiedział Maciek -Po co im on?-spytał się Szymon -Przecież jest Najgroźniejszym śluzakiem..i do tego typu mrok.. chcą go mieć dla siebie.. pewnie go rozmnożą pierścieniem rozdzielającym* -A, no tak.. zapomniałem- powiedział Szymon Maciek i Szymon wsiedli na swoje Mechy i pojechali do świątyni Mrocznego zakonu. Gdy tam dotarli podszedł do nich strażnik. -Po co tu przyszliście? -spytał się strażnik -Kradziono mnie-powiedział Maciek Strażnik zaczął się śmiać. -Idźcie stąd. nie wpuszczę was -powiedział strażnik -Nigdzie nie idziemy-odpowiedział Szymon po czym strażnik wywołał czarną chmurę która zaczęła odpychać Szymona i Maćka. -Zakradniemy się- powiedział Szymon do Maćka Maciek i Szymon weszli do świątyni przez otwarte okno, po czym maciek rozpoznał jednego z wojowników którzy na niego napadli. -To on... on ukradł Dangerousa-powiedział Maciek po czym strzelił Zamrażaczem w strażnika. Szymon i Maciek powoli podeszli do strażnika i wykradli śluzaka który był we wnyku. Wyskoczyli przez okno i uciekli. -Dzięki za Uratowanie go- powiedział Maciek -Nie ma za co-odpowiedział Szymon odjeżdżając do domu -Gdzie jedziesz? nie możesz u mnie zostać? -spytał się Maciek -Nie. Muszę wracać do mojego gangu-odpowiedział Szymon -Gang? a mogę do niego dołączyć? -spytał się Maciek -Pewnie-odpowiedział Szymon po czym obaj pojechali w stronę domu. Gdy dotarli Czekali na nich Narumi, Max i Alex. -Gdzie byłeś?kto to jest?- spytała się Alex -To jest Maciek, mój kuzyn. Byłem ratować jego śluzaka-odpowiedział Szymon Gang oprowadził Maćka po domu i zaprowadził go do pokoju. Szymon Poszedł czytać Magiczną Księgę którą znalazł, Max poszedł usprawniać swój blaster a Narumi i Alex poszły na spacer. *Maciek- 7 letni kuzyn Szymona. *Mroczny zakon- jest jednym ze Smoczych zakonów*. *Smocze zakony- są to grupy wybranych osób które władają jednym z typów śluzaków. (Mroczny zakon panuję nad mrokiem, wodny zakon nad wodą itd.) *Dangerous- Najniebezpieczniejszy ze Śluzaków. Jest typu mrok. Występuje Niezwykle rzadko. Żywi się Innymi śluzakami i zwierzętami. *Pierścień rozdzielający- pierścień który pozwala rozmnożyć wszystko. Rozdział 12 Już niedługo ;)